


Ну, держись, Галахад!

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По-моему, даже те, кто категорически "не ест" омегаверс, могут смело заходить, ибо никаких подробностей тут нет, окромя вынесенной в предупреждения мужской беременности, но суть вовсе не в этом, можете мне поверить. Кстати, автор не указал в оригинале омегаверс, и правильно. Что ещё сказать в описании? Думается мне, лучше всего будет: вот так положение...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну, держись, Галахад!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get It Together, Galahad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832213) by [RiddleBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack). 



\- Вам, вероятно, хотелось бы знать, чего ради я сегодня вас всех здесь созвал, - с таким приветствием обратился Мерлин ко всем "присутствущим" кингсменам, как только они "расселись по местам". Эггси с трудом устоял перед искушением заметить, что эта фраза отлично подошла бы какому-нибудь злодею из старого кино, вот только у него не было ни малейшего желания навлечь на себя гнев координатора, так что он предпочел не встревать; что бы там тот ни задумал - пусть всё идет своим чередом. Общий сбор агентов Кингсмен объявлялся редко, например, в случае гибели одного из них, но сегодня бренди не был выставлен - напиток стоял на своём обычном месте - и все они были в полном составе, так в чём же дело? Он глянул на Рокси в надежде получить подсказку, но девушка лишь неопределённо пожала плечами и снова перевела внимательный взгляд на Мерлина. Тогда и Эггси повернул голову в ту сторону, решив, что ему тоже не помешает послушать. 

\- Видите ли, в чем проблема: похоже, кое-кто в наших рядах кое-что скрывает.

Сведя брови, Эггси озабоченно оглядывал других агентов. Остальные так же недоуменно переглядывались. Отовсюду слышался шёпот, люди гадали, придётся ли им снова столкнуться с очередным "наследием" прежнего Артура или того гляди с чем-то похуже. Эггси обернулся посмотреть на Гарри, полагая, что у старшего агента вполне могло сложиться верное понимание ситуации, но то, что он увидел, заставило его только ещё больше нахмуриться. 

Гарри явно прикладывал усилия, чтобы сохранять невозмутимый вид, однако выглядел он так, будто пытался взглядом прожечь дыру в черепе Мерлина. Складка меж бровей Эггси всё углублялась, пока он переводил глаза то на одного, то на другого, а они тем временем норовили испепелить друг друга взором, оставляя парня теряться в догадках, чего ж это они не поделили, до тех пор пока он, наконец, не понял, _**куда именно**_ пялился Мерлин. 

Ох, ты ж блядь!

Эггси сглотнул и отвел глаза, изо всех сил стараясь спрятать ухмылку. Срань господня! Мерлин знал. Он знал о них с Гарри и о том, отчего вдруг костюмы Гарри стали ему тесноваты, и причину, по которой его частенько мутило последнее время, и чёрт возьми, он собирается сейчас на грёбаном собрании ввести в курс дела всех агентов. А всё из-за той шпильки, что отпустил в его адрес Гарри на прошлой неделе при новобранцах. (Впрочем, это, действительно, даже повторить нельзя. Никогда). Эггси прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Разумеется, они с Гарри были счастливы, что у них будет ребёнок, и хоть Эггси не одобрял идею оповестить всех о положении Гарри на собрании, он при этом понимал, что его партнёр получит по заслугам, учитывая то, _**что**_ тот позволил себе сказать. 

\- Сдаётся мне, один из наших агентов превосходно овладел жизненно важным навыком приготовления правильного мартини... - начал Мерлин. Он обращался вроде бы ко всем, но намеренно удерживал взгляд на Гарри, который, казалось, был сосредоточен на том, чтобы поджечь координатора, используя лишь силу мысли.

\- А вот правильно пользоваться контрацептивами не научился и в результате дал себя обрюхатить! - рявкнул он, не отводя глаз от Гарри. Остальные агенты уставились на него в изумлении (в действительности, их глаза лишь на долю секунды расширились, но для кингсмена это всё равно что вытаращиться, разинув рот), а потом медленно повернулись к Гарри. 

Эггси закусил губу и зажал рот рукой, его плечи слегка тряслись. Он не хотел смеяться, честно, но ведь говорил же он Гарри ещё неделю назад, что рано или поздно другие агенты всё узнают; на что мужчина ответил, что сможет продержать их в неведении ещё как минимум месяц. Эггси тогда не хватило решимости прямо заявить, что его неуклонно увеличивающийся вес предполагает как раз обратное, но ума хватило, по крайней мере, не обманываться самому.

Он видел, как Гарри резко поднялся, то ли чтобы, в свою очередь, заорать на Мерлина, то ли чтобы покинуть помещение, было неясно, да только при его теперешних габаритах в средней части, изрядно раздавшихся к вящему его неудовольствию (небольшое утолщение стало уже настоящим пузиком), по случайности он неосторожно задел край стола, отчего стоявший там чайный сервиз подпрыгнул, и из чайника пролилась заварка.

\- Ну вот, полюбуйтесь, что вы наделали, Галахад! Мало того, что умудрились залететь, так ещё и чай разлили!

\- Мерлин, сейчас не время и не место обсуждать моё текущее состояние-

Эггси не выдержал и сдавленно прыснул, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. У Рокси на лице было написано, _**что**_ она о нём думает - то ещё зрелище! Но он ни о чём не жалел.


End file.
